Hear me out
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: I'm... always second. Second in EVERYTHING. Second... to you. All my life I've been surrounded with brilliant people, and me... stuck at the bottom of the chain. Harry and Ron, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you like this! I just really needed to get Ron's opinion out, it was locked in my heart, and my heart was telling me to write this! This is saying a lot since I strongly dislike Ron, but I understand how he's feeling.**

**Ron's Opinion**

Dear Harry,

Please understand this letter. I mean that in two different meanings. I hope you can understand my messy hand-writing, and my meaning of this letter.

I'm... always second. Second in EVERYTHING. Second... to you. All my life I've been surrounded with brilliant people, and me... stuck at the bottom of the chain. I've always shamed everyone. I know it.

When I'm being compared to you, the Chosen One, of course I'd be second.

Hermione always liked you better, and admired you. Why would she admire me, a foolish red-head who was really mean to her when we were first years? I'm just a regular bloke, and you're special. And you're better-looking than me.

You're so much more talented than me in DADA, even if we are equal in everything else, DADA is what really matters in life.

It's just not fair! Why were you born as the Chosen One? Why are you so perfect in everything?

Mother always liked you better, you were a better behaved child. You got better grades. You were better looking. Who wouldn't like you?

My brothers all liked you better. You had a better sense of humor, and you were the Chosen One.

You don't know how I feel.

I hate how honest and… just how good of a friend you are! How am I supposed to hate you if you're a good person?

I feel… so terrible. When I'm with you, no one pays attention to me, they pay attention to you! When I talk, they don't listen, they're just eager for YOU to say something. No one cares about me, they care about you. I'm nothing compared to you!

After all, I'm just a stupid, redheaded weasel.

Hear me out! I'm… sorry. Sorry to think like this. After all, you're a great person. Please, just hear my opinion.

I hope we can still be friends after this.

Sincerely, (Really, I am sincere)

Ron


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ron,

First of all, I could clearly understand your letter. But I'm afraid you might not be able to understand my letter through MY terrible writing!

And Ron, I'm sure you haven't shamed anyone. I'm proud to have such a brave and brilliant friend like you. You're NOT second to me. We both suck at everything… If not for Hermione… we'd fail almost every subject.

And Ron… please don't take offense in this… but you're blind. Hermione and I are just friends. I think of her as a sister. I'm sure she thinks of me as a brother. She loves you, Ron. She would admire you for who you are, a great Keeper in Quidditch, brilliant person.

And… I'm not even good-looking.

And I'm only better than you in DADA because I have more experience. If I wasn't the Chosen One, then we'd be exactly the same.

I'm not close to perfect either. I'm quite pathetic actually.

Your mother loves you very much, Ron. She told me herself. She told me what I great child you are, and how she is so proud of everything you've done. Didn't you see how she looked when you showed her your Prefect badge, or when you showed her your Head Boy badge? To tell you the truth… I was jealous of you when you got the Prefect badge and the Head Boy badge…

Your brothers don't like me better! What are you talking about? No friendship is stronger than siblings. This is the truth, Ron. And that's exactly why we have such a strong relationship. Because we're practically brothers.

I honestly am trying my best to understand how you're feeling.

Ron, people listen to you. Don't you know how Hermione looks at you when she's listening to you? I listen to you. Everyone listens to you. They hold you in high respect. You ARE a War hero, after all.

You are way better than a stupid redhead weasel. First of all, do you think you look like a weasel? I think not. And you're not stupid. I mean, we're both training to be Aurors, how are you even qualified, if you are stupid? You're not stupid. You're a great person, Ron.

I hope you understand that everything you've said is wrong… you've misinterpreted it. Everything you said except your feelings. Your feelings can't be wrong. Feelings are always true.

I'm sorry I have never realized how you were feeling before.

And, I hope we still are friends.

Sincerely (I'm sincere too),

Harry


End file.
